kekepalmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Wind Up
Wind Up is a song by Keke Palmer, it features Migos rapper, Quavo it was released on April 21, 2017 by Island Records. Music Video The music video was released on June 13, 2017. Music Video Lyrics Keke Palmer Check, check Check, hol' up, hol' up, 1-2, 1 motherfuckin' 2 Check, Keke, check Check, hol' up, hol' up Hard work Keke Palmer When I see when I wanna, I get down on 'er See when I wanna, I get down on 'er See when I wanna, I get down on 'er See when I wanna, I get down on 'er (Keke) Wind up, wind up, tell 'em old bitches Line up, li-line up 'Fore I put her in the grinder, grinder (Keke) All my boss bitches wind up, wind up 1: Keke Palmer I don't pull up, Uber came to get me Flash bulbs everywhere, paparazzi sic me I guess I owe everythin' home to my viddy Pardon me if my eyes kinda low, I can't see ya So tell 'em stop bitching, and motherfucker listen Since 9 years old, I been in the kitchen Family gotta eat (eat), that mean I gotta get that cake And I ain't sittin' down for no nigga, feel me Keke Palmer All the way to California in the caravan It was me and my mama, my motherfuckin' fam From the gutter, gutter So you mad 'cause I came up, came up, bitches Keke Palmer When I see when I wanna, I get down on 'er See when I wanna, I get down on 'er See when I wanna, I get down on 'er See when I wanna, I get down on 'er (Keke) Wind up, wind up, tell 'em old bitches Line up, li-line up 'Fore I put her in the grinder, grinder (Keke) All my boss bitches wind up, wind up 2: Quavo Quavo tune it, I got grind ya (grind ya) But you cross the world like find ya (find ya) I like your style, who designed ya? (Style) Now bring that ass back, rewind ya Quavo fire like arson (ayy) Shoot her down like marshal She don't do this often (no) But she know it's poppin' I'm goin' to find her I found her on the island She look like she from China Her best friend her stylist (her best friend) Ayy, ayy, ayy Put 10 on me, your problems, I promise we can solve 'em I promise, baby, I promise, baby You think that I won't put it on the line, yeah, I doubt it I promise, baby, I promise, baby I bought my mom a Benz but you say you want this Audi (mama, skrrt) Ayy, ayy Roll one and smoke one, I can't live without it Keke Palmer When I see when I wanna, I get down on 'er See when I wanna, I get down on 'er See when I wanna, I get down on 'er See when I wanna, I get down on 'er (Keke) Wind up, wind up, tell 'em old bitches Line up, li-line up 'Fore I put her in the grinder, grinder (Keke) All my boss bitches wind up, wind up 3: Quavo Then she say I can't handle it (huh) Took her to the room and mounted it (smash) She havin' relationship goals (huh) Money and fame, I balanced it (woah) We livin' in mansions and palaces (uh) She love my trap analysis (ayy) Her pussy so wet, need a towel (splash) Her pussy watercolor fountain Get that bag now Plus I heard she workin' (workin') Get that, get that bag now It better be that Birkin (Birkin) Ain't know for certain (certain) Ain't know your purses (purses) Is she worth it? Is it worth it? (Worth it) I'm James Worthy (Worthy) I'm at your service (service) Favorite color pink (pink) I call her curvy (curvy) Taste like ice cream (ice cream) Her flavor sherbet (sherbet) Put that money on lil' baby She deserve it Keke Palmer When I see when I wanna, I get down on 'er See when I wanna, I get down on 'er See when I wanna, I get down on 'er See when I wanna, I get down on 'er (Keke) Wind up, wind up, tell 'em old bitches Line up, li-line up 'Fore I put her in the grinder, grinder (Keke) All my boss bitches wind up, wind up Category:Songs